The overall objective of the Analytical Chemistry Core is to provide analytical support for the[unreadable] human monitoring, animal model, and cell biology projects in the program project. We will apply[unreadable] techniques to the research projects as appropriate, and will advance the technology upon which the[unreadable] analytical methodology is based. This core will conduct new analyses on serum samples from the[unreadable] CHARGE study, collected during the previous funding period, new samples from the CHARGEBACK[unreadable] and MARBLES study (see Projects 1 and 2). We will evaluate new methods to apply to the[unreadable] prospective study of future siblings and to test specific hypotheses. A major goal will be to generate[unreadable] data sets of xenobiotic exposure and metabolomic biomarkers to regress against transcriptome and[unreadable] proteome data by determining both xenobiotic exposure and levels of endogenous metabolites on[unreadable] selected . We will evaluate metabolite profiles in animal models emphasizing immune dysfunction.[unreadable] In human samples, we will pay particular attention to metabolites indicative of inflammatory status[unreadable] and plasma leptin levels recently found as a biomarker to distinguish between early onset and[unreadable] clinical regression autism. We also will monitor the metabolite profiles in T cells, B cells and natural[unreadable] killer (NK) cells of normal and autistic children with and without exposure to xenobiotics. Of equal[unreadable] importance we will provide a walk up instrument and consultation service in analytical chemistry for[unreadable] the entire core the Specific Aims are:[unreadable] 1. Establish the metabolic pathways responsible for variations in lipid composition between autistic[unreadable] children and their siblings and between normal and immunologically challenged animal models of[unreadable] autism.[unreadable] 2. Use global metabolomic procedures to search for biomarkers of autism.[unreadable] 3. Provide analytical data on pesticide and other xenobiotic levels in cell and in vivo model systems[unreadable] and in serum samples from the CHARGE, CHARGE-BACK, MARBLES, and other successor[unreadable] studies.[unreadable] 4. Develop new analytical methods for xenobiotics of interest to scientists in the program project.